Bookstores and Coffee Shops
by Sophie Flamel
Summary: Todoroki is looking for a roommate and Midoriya is searching for a place to live. The two learn to live side by side and adapt to the challenges that come with it, the hardest of which may be developing feelings for each other.
1. Midoriya meets Todoroki

"Here is the room you'll be staying in. It's the smaller of the two, but I can't exactly switch rooms since my bed is too big." Todoroki explains to the third visitor of the day. The room he is pointing at is small, but still big enough for one person to live comfortably. Izuku looks around the empty room and nods in approval. Even though the room is small, it is bigger than some of the rooms he visited earlier this week. And the price of it is more reasonable than any other. The only problem is that this is a shared apartment, whereas the others are single rooms. Here he would have to live alongside another human being and while that couldn't be too bad, he is scared of not getting along with his roommate.

The other young man who lives there is slightly taller than him, well built, with half of hair a shiny white and the other a dark red. He seems the quiet type, and gives off a cold vibe about him. Half of his face is covered by a dark scar that only makes him more intimidating. Izuku steps out of the room and follows the other to the bathroom then the rest of the apartment.

"So, you think you're gonna take it? I know it's not much but it's pretty well located and I'm not a bothersome roommate to have." Todoroki is looking down at the ground, his expression bored. Izuku takes one last good look at the place and makes a decision.

"I think I will. It's within my price range and it'll be nice to have someone around." Todoroki looks up, confused, but the expression leaves his face as soon as it came.

"When do you intend to move in? Classes are starting next week."

"My mom was planning to bring all my stuff Saturday if that works for you."

"It's fine. See you then." With that, Todoroki motions to the door without a word needlessly said. Izuku takes it as his cue to leave and waves a goodbye before going out of the door. Well if one thing is for sure it's that Todoroki is a man of very few words. This is going to be interesting.

As promised, Izuku comes back on Saturday with his mom and a rental truck with all of his things. It takes them two hours to bring everything back to the apartment, and then Inko leaves her son to bring the truck back. After a hug and a few tears, they say their goodbyes and Izuku promises he will try to come on weekends as much as possible.

Back in the apartment, he notices Todoroki waiting for him.

"Hey." Izuku says timidly, still slightly intimidated by Todoroki's distant attitude.

"Sorry I didn't help earlier, I didn't want to bother you and your mother. I can help you install your room now if you want. I don't start work until 4 and it's only noon."

"Sure, but how about we eat something first? I'm starving." Todoroki nods.

"I got some leftovers we can share, until you get your own groceries." Right, Izuku remembers his part of the fridge is still empty.

"Thanks. I think I'll go later today."

Todoroki heats up some fried rice while Izuku sits at the kitchen table. It's weird to think of this place as his own now, it all still feels so new and foreign. He doesn't have too much time thinking about his situation before lunch is ready and the two boys eat in silence. Halfway through the meal, Izuku speaks up.

"So, you never told me much about you? What to do you do? What are your hobbies?"

"I'm an art student; I think we go to the same university. I also have a side job at a bookstore near campus and that's where I'm working tonight. I don't have many hobbies unless you count art." Silence falls once again on the table. Izuku knows half of this already as it was information Todoroki gave in the e-mails they exchanged. He doesn't pry him any further, but Todoroki speaks again after a few minutes.

"How about you?"

"Well I'm on a scholarship for psychology but you already knew that. I'm hoping I can get a job too since I don't have a lot of money and that would help pay the rent and things like that. Do you know any places looking for an employee?"

"I think some of the coffee shops and convenience stores near campus are hiring students. Since you're a first year I can show you around on Monday if you want, before classes start on Tuesday."

"That would be great actually! I've only done the tour they give to seniors last year but I don't remember much of it. I'd love to hear your tips and tricks on how to get around." Izuku spies a hint of a smile on Todoroki's lips.

"Not much about it really, most of it is just about knowing where your class is and getting your way around a crowd of students."

The rest of meal passes in silence as neither of them think of anything to say. Todoroki insists on doing the dishes while Izuku thinks about how he wants his room to look. He doesn't have many things, only a bed, a nightstand, a desk and a shelf, most of which are broken down into smaller components to be reassembled. Once he has a pretty clear idea of how he wants things to be, they get started. In one hour they have reconstructed all the furniture and Izuku is storing his clothes in the closet. He asks Todoroki where the grocery store is and leaves.

When he comes back an hour later, Todoroki is getting ready to leave for work and Izuku goes into his newly assembled room. The furniture is the same and so are the clothes, but it still feels like a stranger's room. He texts his mom and decides to spend the evening playing some games. He doesn't hear Todoroki come back and decides to eat some Mac n cheese for diner. He ends his first day in this new slice of his life thinking about how everything is so different and yet so similar to before. He falls asleep dreaming about his classes and the friends he hopes to make along the way to getting his degree.

Monday comes around and Todoroki knocks on Izuku's door around 2pm.

"Hey, do you still want to look around the campus? I've got work later on but I can show you now."

"Coming!" Izuku jumps off his bed and puts on his shoes at the speed of light.

It's true that there isn't much more to visiting the campus than what was done during the tour, if only now Izuku tries to focus on learning the buildings' locations, which is hard since there are quite a lot of them. They eventually make their way around the grounds and Todoroki points out a few shops just outside the university that should be hiring. He wishes Izuku good luck and goes off in one of the nearby streets to work. Izuku realizes a little too late he totally forgot his resume but decides to go around the stores to see if any of them would be interested in hiring him.

He gets a lot of offers and vows to come back the next day with his resume. As he exits the last shop, the sky begins to darken and bring the promise of rain. Cursing that he forgot his umbrella, Izuku ponders the idea of going back home. Home, what a strange concept. He doesn't have time to think about the weirdness of calling his new apartment home when drops start to pour and he is forced to take shelter in the closest building. Even if going home entails taking the bus, he doesn't want to wait for the bus in this rain.

Looking around he notices the store he rushed in has its walls covered from top to bottom with shelves of books. The warm light reflects off the covers and gives off a comforting vibe. Didn't Todoroki say he worked in a bookstore? Maybe this is it? Izuku panics at the thought of bothering Todoroki at work, but he is drawn in by the alluring books.

He starts looking around, noticing the store spreads on two floors and that it is actually quite filled with people. He soon finds himself drawn to the mystery section on the second floor. He recognizes books he's read before, but also some that catch his attention. He looks at the rain pouring outside and tries to restrain himself, saying he'll only buy one book. As the rain continues to drop like cats and dogs and his impulse control begins to dwindle, he finds himself with a pile of five books in his arms. Cursing his love for books and Stephen King's wonderful writing, he forces his footsteps to go to the coffee shop area of the store in hopes of not picking up any more novels.

Sitting down at a table, he peeks outside to see the rain still coming down brutally and sighs. He realizes he likes this bookstore with its wide selection and available coffee. He sees himself coming here many more times during the year. Lost in his thoughts, he begins to nod along to the music playing in the store. It's a piano piece from Beethoven, or so he thinks. Its sound fills the room and Izuku closes his eyes. It takes him a few moments to realize the sound quality is too good to be coming from speakers and he is taken aback when he spots a grand piano not far from where he is sitting.

What surprises him even more is the peculiar hair color of the person behind it. A head of pearly white and deep wine red swinging along with the music. Todoroki is a few meters from him but Izuku might as well be invisible. The young man seems so focused on his music that he doesn't notice Izuku walking up to him until the end of his song.

"I didn't know you could play, you're amazing!" Izuku compliments him. Todoroki jumps around on the seat, his eyes wide open.

"Why are you here?" His tone is harsh and Izuku almost takes a step back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I'm just surprised to see you at my workplace."

"It's raining and I just took shelter in here and then some books caught my attention and I was lost." Izuku says, motioning to the pile of books in his arms.

"I see."

"I didn't mean to bother you at work, I'm sorry. You play really well, it's amazing."

"Thanks. My mother taught me." Todoroki glances at his watch. "Well, my break is over, I got to go back to work. The rain should be clearing soon so you can head back."

"Sorry to have taken time out of your break. I guess I should go pay for these now." Todoroki nods, gets up and leaves Izuku alone by the grand piano. Todoroki is such a peculiar guy, Izuku thinks. He seems nice but so closed off Izuku wonders if he would ever open up to him; if maybe they could ever become friends.

Looking at the drizzle outside, Izuku reluctantly heads for the checkout line. The books cause a heavy dent in his bank account and he regrets ever coming in here. Or at least he would if it weren't for the way Todoroki looked gently at the keys while he played the piano beautifully. The rain is calmer when he steps outside and so Izuku decides to go back home.

A few days later, Izuku gets a response from one of the coffee shops near campus asking for an interview. He doesn't see the use in it but goes anyway. He gets the job and manages to fit it into his already tight schedule. Now that classes have started, his free time is reduced and he doesn't have much time to visit his mother anymore.

Living with Todoroki is nice and mostly efficient. Not a word out of place and most of the time sticky notes left on the fridge instead of actual words. Todoroki is quiet and never invites anyone over. Izuku is scared at first to invite his friends over, but Todoroki gives his approval and a week after the start of classes his new friends Iida and Uraraka join him for a movie night. Soon they learn to live with each other, learning the other's schedule and not making much more contact than necessary. While it seems a bit cold to Izuku, he does not complain since Todoroki isn't exactly making his life worse.

Everything seems to be going smoothly until one night Izuku wakes up to screams. At first, he believes it is a dream and he decides to go back to sleep, but soon a second loud cry rings through the night and Izuku is forced to realize this is for real. He recognizes Todoroki's voice and rushes to the other's room but stops right outside, scared to go in. He hears Todoroki rustle in his sheets and moan in despair, and his kind nature cannot take it a second longer.

He opens the door and walks in to wake Todoroki up, shaking him while whispering his name. Suddenly, a fist flies to his face and he staggers into the wall behind him. Todoroki is staring at him, sitting wild eyed on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You were screaming, I thought you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Izuku rubs the sore spot on his cheek.

"Sorry for punching you, but I don't like being shaken awake. Besides, I can deal with my own night terrors on my own. I've lived alone before so it is not your problem to take care of them now. Please never intervene again."

Izuku shrinks back, nodding. He should have just left Todoroki alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll go back to my room." With those words he leaves, feeling the burn of Todoroki's stare follow him to the door and out.

Slipping back into his bed, he wonders if Todoroki's way of dealing with his nightmares really is working. Sure he hasn't heard any screams until now, but that didn't mean he could take care of them like he said he could. For now he would not bother him about those, but Izuku wishes that Todoroki would one day let him into his life.


	2. Shouto Todoroki: Origin

It all starts with Todoroki accepting to come along for movie nights. One night, Izuku and Uraraka decide to watch the first three Star Wars movies (meaning 4, 5, and 6 obviously) and Todoroki decides to join them halfway through the first since he had some free time. He gets invited every other time they hold those events, and he seems to enjoy it more and more. Soon he invites friends of his own, Momo and Jirou, both second year students like him. Their group grows as Iida invites friends he made at the gym, Bakugou and Kirishima, and soon they all become fast friends.

Izuku sees Todoroki begin to smile more, but more importantly talk more. He reveals that he has quite a bit of knowledge of books, which is no surprise since he works at a bookstore. He also knows a lot about movies as well, impressing them with tidbits about the movies they watch. He starts talking to Izuku much more out of those events and they even eat together at times. They text during boring classes and wait for each other at the end of class to grab some diner. Izuku's dreams are becoming true, he is growing a friendship with Todoroki.

He learns that Todoroki is a hard working student that sometimes forgets to eat or sleep. He finds him sleeping at his desk multiple times, and while he is too scared to wake him up, he still covers him with a blanket or sweater lying around so he doesn't get sick. Todoroki doesn't like to eat hot foods, prefers oolong tea to coffee and always wears different colored socks. He sings in the shower when he thinks Izuku can't hear him and he plays the piano like a god. Todoroki suddenly isn't just a shadow living in the same apartment; he is a friend with hobbies and habits. Todoroki suddenly isn't so cold anymore, he is as warm as any human being, if maybe not a bit more as Izuku realizes the first time he grabbed his hand on accident.

As time continues to fly by and colors of the leaves start to change, Izuku still curses every time it rains. This time he has his umbrella ready and is thankful that he can get home without getting wet. It's Thursday so he should be home earlier than Todoroki, so it surprises him when he can hear voices coming from their apartment as he crosses the hall. The door still muffles the sound, but he can distinguish Todoroki yelling at whoever is on the other end of the line. Quietly opening the door, Izuku makes his way inside and suddenly he can hear everything Todoroki is shouting.

"No you listen old man! This is the reason I left home. I didn't want anything to do with your bullshit. I don't need you or your money or even your bribes. You can put them all up your all high and mighty ass for all the fucks I give. This is my life and I'm going to do what I want with it!" Silence follows. Izuku is standing very still in the doorway trying to figure out who Todoroki was yelling to. He didn't hear the other half of the conversation but considering how Todoroki was yelling, he isn't sure there even was another side. Suddenly Todoroki's door flies open and a pair heterochromatic eyes meet Izuku's emerald ones.

"Sorry you had to hear that. My old man can sure be a pain in the ass." Todoroki walks to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water. Izuku is still startled by what just happened but he recovers his senses and gets his shoes off before joining Todoroki.

"I know it's not my business to intervene, but it sounds like you're pretty mad about this whole thing."

"Of course I'm mad, the guy's been trying to fit me into his mold ever since my birth."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Izuku asks, already dreading a negative answer.

"Why does it matter to you? My family matters are my worries and mine alone." Todoroki empties his cup and starts to walk back to his room.

"They are, but your problems are yours to share. I'm your friend, Todoroki, I want to know what is making you so upset." Todoroki stands in the hallway, considering his options. He walks back into the kitchen and sits at the table, inciting Izuku to do so as well.

"Are you sure you want to know? This isn't your problem and I can take care of it myself."

"You said the same thing about your nightmares and yet you were screaming your head off the other night. I respect your decision about that and haven't come to wake you since that time, but I do care about you and I want to know what is bothering you." Todoroki doesn't say anything, weighting his options in his head.

"I've never told anyone this, except Momo, but she forced me to spit out the truth." Todoroki stares at his folded hands on the table. "You see, my father is the head of the Endeavor Company." Izuku nods, recognizing the famous liquor brand. "While he may seem like a worldly man to the outside, he is a monster on the inside.

I may not be the oldest or the smartest child, but my father separated me since my birth as the sole heir to the entire company. He keeps telling me it is because he sees a great future for me but all I see is a dark past. Because of this decision to make me follow in his footsteps, he taught me everything he knew. Weekends and evenings consisted of constant business and basic combat training. He wanted me to be like him, even surpass him and to do so I needed to be able to defend myself.

I was expected to bring home perfect grades and to be on top of my class at all times. Anything lower than that ended in punishment."

"Punishment?"

"He called them extra combat training, but all they really were were an unfair match between a grown man and a small child."

"He beat you?" Todoroki nods.

"I would get scars and bruises so often and so deep that Momo kept prying me until I told her their origin. That's how she came to know." Todoroki raises a hand over his scar.

"Your father did that too?"

"No, that was my dear mother. She also suffered my father's wrath but she was no angel either. She would report any bad grades I was trying to hide, even though I suspect she was doing this to please my father. One day she got enough of seeing me cry after one of my father's beatings so she poured boiling water on my face. I never knew what she was trying to accomplish, but she disappeared from our house after that day." Izuku gasps and he stops himself from reaching for Todoroki.

"After that I stopped crying every time my old man beat me and eventually the pain became just a blur for me. I thought that escaping his grip would save me from those wounds, but it turns out I now need pain to live through the day." Todoroki lifts the hem of his shirt revealing a torso covered in old scars and dying bruises. "That bastard ruined every chance I had of living life as I pleased. I tried to run away to study art against his will but here he is again, trying to convince me to come back to him, that I can't live out here on my own. He's right about that. It's been a year and I already have a huge debt and more scars than untarnished skin. Everything bad in my life I owe to that bastard and sometimes I wished he killed me too just to get it over with." Todoroki stops and Izuku feels something wet fall from his face. He doesn't realize he's crying until Todoroki adds.

"See, this is why I didn't want to get you involved. This is my problem and telling others about it just hurts them. I'm sorry." He begins to leave but Izuku grabs his arm.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I couldn't know. I shouldn't have wanted to know, but now I do. And I want to help. I want to help you with everything I can. I'm here for you, Todoroki. I will stand by you and help you in every way I can." Izuku stands up and closes his arms around Todoroki in a tight hug. He feels the other's body tighten and then relax into the tender touch. "I'm here for you, Todoroki. Always."

"Shouto." Todoroki says bluntly. "Call me Shouto."

"Izuku." Izuku answers, letting his friend burrow his face into his shoulder. He feels his own tears fall into the fabric of Shouto's shirt, but his friend's eyes remain dry. He hates himself for not noticing how much his friend hurt sooner, but most of all, he hates Shouto's dad for being a humongous douche canoe.

"Let's teach your piss poor excuse of a father a lesson for treating you this way. I'll help you follow your dream and he will not get in your way ever again." Izuku knows those are pointless and empty promises but he can't help the fluttering of his heart as he feels Shouto smile against him.

"Okay." They separate and Izuku can see how beautiful smiles really can be on Shouto's face.

"How about we invite our friends over for a movie night? You know, to get your spirits up?"

"But Mido-Izuku, it's a Tuesday night." Izuku almost doesn't listen to the end of Shouto's sentence when he hears him say his name. It shouldn't make his heart skip a beat, but it does.

"So what? You look like you could use some mindless entertainment to get your mind off things. We don't have to tell them why we felt like it."

"I guess you can ask them about it but there's no way they would come on a Tuesday night."

"You tell yourself that." Izuku says while pulling up the group chat on his phone.

 **DEKU: Hey guys, wanna do a movie night tonight? We've got some time to kill and I still haven't seen The Princess Bride.**

 **INGENIUM: That is a tragedy that we must remedy at once. I can sacrifice some study time today and make up for it tomorrow though only because this movie is such a great treasure to mankind.**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: I'm only coming if Kirishima is showing his ass.**

 **REDRIOT: You bet I am! That movie is the bomb and Midoriya and Todoroki's place is fucking great.**

 **CREATI: Sorry, can't make it tonight. I've got an exam on Thursday and I cannot mess it up.**

 **DEKU: Good luck Momo! You can do it!**

 **CREATI: Thanks Midoriya! I don't think Jirou can make it either, she hasn't been online for hours.**

 **URAVITY: I can come, but only after 7 coz that's when my shift ends.**

 **ICYHOT: So does 7:30 work for everyone? We have some leftover chips and soda from last time so you don't need to bring anything.**

 **INGENIUM: Duly noted. I'll see you guys at 7:30.**

 **REDRIOT: Alright! Middle of the week movie night!**

 **DEKU: Thanks guys, sorry for the short notice.**

 **URAVITY: It's alright Izuku. It's fun to do this unprepared too!**

"Seems like everybody is in the mood for this after all." Shouto says, surprised.

"See? Though I'm sorry Momo and Jirou can't come. They're your friends after all."

"It's alright, the others are my friends as well. I appreciate you doing this for me Izuku." Izuku tries really hard to stop his face from blushing but he's pretty sure he fails.

"No problem. I hope you don't have any exam either."

"No, all my exams are done and I've got nothing too important this week."

"Alright then let's get ready."

They go their separate ways at first to get some of their work load done before any of their friends arrive. Izuku is the first one finished and prepares the living room as well as the movie. Soon their friends get here one by one and Shouto emerges from his room once every one is here. Even if he said earlier he didn't have much work to do, he still seems like he hasn't finished everything he wanted to. Izuku feels bad for imposing this on him but his regret is gone when Shouto sends a smile his way as the movie starts.

"Thank you for doing this." Izuku nods and they watch the movie. They end up watching another after it but stop after two. The guests go back home, knowing they would regret doing this the next day when their eyes would refuse to focus in class.

Then Izuku is left with Shouto. They clean up and before going off to sleep Shouto says : "Thank you Izuku." Izuku is glad Shouto goes off to his room then as he is sure his face is beet red.

As he slips into his bed this night, Izuku's mind cannot stop replaying Shouto's sad life story and feeling helpless. If there is one thing Izuku wants to do for Shouto is make him happy enough to see that beautiful smile on his face once more. That smile makes his heart skip a beat and his thoughts go numb. That smile is the reason he thinks he might be falling for Shouto, but he pushes that idea away and tries to fall asleep as fast as possible.


	3. A Growing Friendship

It is a week after Shouto told Izuku his life story and the dynamic between is changing a little. Izuku starts to notice the small moments when Shouto's ice barrier lowers and notices that they talk more freely than they used to. They even study side by side in the living room instead of each in his own room or the library. One night he even comes home to a cooked diner by Shouto and they eat together. They start hanging out just the two of them more and more and Izuku would be lying if he said it didn't affect him.

He knows Shouto probably just means to repay him for the kindness he showed after Shouto himself up to him, not that Shouto is interested in anything more than what they have now. But Izuku can't shake the feelings growing inside him which get harder to conceal every day. Thankfully, Shouto is as bad at recognizing those telltale signs as he is with social interactions, so Izuku can at least keep those feelings hidden until they disappear. Or so he thinks.

Within that week following the impromptu Tuesday movie night, Izuku hears Shouto yell in his sleep again. This is a recurring thing by now and he has learned to stay put and not rush to his friend's side, but this time he can't help himself. Now that he knows the possible source of those nightmares, he feels even more responsible for helping his friend through hard times. So he gets to Shouto's room and gently rubs the other's arm while murmuring his name.

"Shouto, Shouto wake up. It's just a nightmare. It's me, Izuku. Please wake up Shouto."

Shouto eventually wakes up and stops himself right in time as his hand was flying to hit Izuku.

"I thought I told you not to bother with me when I was having nightmares."

"But now I know more about you and I don't want you to suffer through those night terrors alone. I'm here for you, Shouto. I want you to know that." Shouto sits up in his bed and pats the place next to him as an invitation for Izuku to sit, which he does.

"I'm sorry for being so distant about it. I've been having those for a long time and I got used to getting over them by myself."

"Well, you're not alone anymore. You have me." Izuku hesitates to grab Shouto in a hug, so instead he just pats his arm awkwardly.

"Thanks Izuku." A silence follows. Shouto's breaths even out and Izuku can feel the heat radiating from his body which is probably covered in sweat.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or maybe I can just stay here until you're ready to go back to sleep?" Izuku asks, unsure about what to do next.

"I…. I wish I could, but I never remember them. I know they must be about my father and sometimes memories of my childhood play back, but I can never remember why I wake up screaming in the middle of the night." Shouto's voice is nothing but a whisper and Izuku doesn't hesitate this time. He wraps his arm around Shouto's shoulders and brings the other's body into his.

"It's okay, maybe it's better that you don't remember. Just know that they can't hurt you here. You're safe." Shouto relaxes into Izuku's side and wraps his own arms around the other's torso, sending chills down Izuku's spine.

They stay like this for what seems hours, until Shouto rights himself up, letting go of Izuku.

"I should probably go back now." Izuku murmurs, already half asleep. He stands up and starts heading for the door when Shouto grabs his wrist.

"Please stay." Izuku is glad the room is dark or else he would be ashamed of the dark red color his face is taking.

"You sure?" He asks. He sees Shouto nod lazily, probably already on his way to the land of dreams. Izuku settles back under the covers next to Shouto and tries to fall asleep on his back. Thankfully he is exhausted and falls asleep in a matter of minutes, so he doesn't have too much time to freak out about sleeping alongside Shouto.

Izuku wakes up the next morning and feels something warm under his arm and leg. Wondering when he had grabbed his pillow in this position during the night, he starts moving to put it back to its original position. That's when he realizes he already has a pillow under his head and that the thing he is hugging is too warm to be an inanimate object. His eyes shoot open and he sees that he is indeed in Shouto's bed, cuddling his friend for dear life.

He almost jumps up but notices Shouto still sleeping so he gently lifts his arm and leg that had found their way around Shouto's body. The young man is sleeping on his back, legs and arms spread wide and his face turned sideways towards Izuku. He looks so peaceful in sleep, his different hair colors mixing messily and his mouth hanging half open. He looks almost like a statue. His toned stomach moves up and down with the rhythm of his breaths, his shirt barely covering half of it. Izuku mentally slaps himself out of admiring Shouto's body as the other moves around to his side, entirely facing Izuku.

Slowly his eyes blink open and Izuku finds himself looking into Shouto's heterochromatic eyes. Instead of the usual ice they are filled with, they're still heavy with sleep and convey a sense of innocence. Izuku looks away as fast as possible but not before he catches a smile form lazily over Shouto's face.

"Good morning." Izuku says, not knowing how Shouto would feel about waking up next to him since he had made the decision half asleep the night before.

"Morning." The other replies, sitting himself up on the bed. "Sorry for making you sleep here."

"It's alright! I wanted to help you and you wanted me to stay, it's fine." Silence.

"Thanks. For everything." Izuku blushes again, but turns to face Shouto.

"No worries. That's what friends are for." Shouto looks at his phone to check the time and says:

"We should probably get some homework done before going to work." It is already 10am and since this is Saturday, they both start work at 1pm instead of 4pm. Izuku nods and heads to his room.

They do spend the morning doing their homework and Izuku makes a quick lunch before they head out to work. Working side by side in the living room, Izuku realizes that Shouto hasn't put on his cold persona at all since they woke up. He almost feels like a different person and Izuku's beating heart makes it harder to actually concentrate enough to work.

Thankfully Shouto doesn't have nightmares that often so Izuku doesn't have to be reminded of his feelings too often. Time goes on and Shouto's dad doesn't call again. He is absent from their lives until one fateful day.

Izuku's phone rings and he checks the caller ID. Classified. Wondering who it might be, he picks up.

"Good evening, am I speaking to Izuku Midoriya?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Enji Todoroki." Izuku gasps. "You may already know me by my son, Shouto Todoroki. I am the head of the Endeavor Company of which Shouto is the sole heir."

"I know all that, and I also know he doesn't want that position."

"What he wants does not matter. He will rise to the position I chose for him, it is his destiny."

"You can't force him to do what you want."

"No, you but can convince him."

"What? You want me to betray him and make him your puppet?"

"I want you to push him in the right direction. Nudge him a little, show him he's missing out a truly grand future and he's just being stupid to think art is a good career."

"I can't do that he's my friend. I know what you did to him, I will never help you."

"We'll see about that." He hangs up and a flat tone rings in Izuku's ear. He doesn't know what Todoroki meant by that threat, but he decides to ignore it for now and keep Shouto out of this. He didn't need to be bothered by his father's every action against him. He is busy with work enough as it is.

Nothing follows that threat, or so Izuku thinks, until one day the mysterious classified number calls him again.

"What do you want?" Izuku answers, not knowing why he bothered to pick up in the first place.

"I think we should talk about what you want. And that would be money."

"Everybody wants money, what makes me any different?"

"You don't want it so much as you need it." Izuku doesn't respond so Todoroki continues. "You and your mother live in a poor neighborhood. Your father left you in huge debt which your mother can never repay. You're on a scholarship working part-time in a coffee shop in hopes of paying your rent and maybe even get that debt off your back. You're way out of your league kid. You owe that money to the Mob and there's very little chance they won't charge you interest because your deadbeat father isn't the one paying them back. Face it, you're more likely to die of sickness because you can't pay healthcare than you are to ever pay back your debt."

"How do you know that information? You…"

"Easy there kid. I have my ways of knowing what I need to know. Like I found out Shouto's new phone number and figured out yours since I realized you were living with him. Isn't he a piece of work? A rare potential that he wastes making drawings like a four year old. Listen, you need that money and I need Shouto to come back to fulfill his destiny. I'll make you a deal. I can pay your whole debt to the Mob and even give you a little plus to help with your studies; and in return all you have to do is get my Shouto back to me. I know he'll listen to you, he barely opens up to anyone so you must quite special."

"Like I said before, I will never help you. Shouto is my friend and I won't ever send him back to the hell you created for him."

"Oh but you will. Money makes the world go round and it'll make you do what I want."

"In your dreams old man!" Izuku hangs up. It takes a few seconds for his breathing to even out. He doesn't know how Todoroki got that information about him, but he sure as hell isn't going to accept this money. He will always stay by Shouto's side. Izuku checks the apartment to make sure Shouto isn't around. He isn't going to say any of this to Shouto, he can't. Shouto doesn't know about Izuku's father's life with the Mob and he isn't going to know now.

"I'll never accept that money and things can go back to the way they were." Izuku whispers to himself, hoping against hope that things would work out.


	4. Half of the Truth

Endeavor doesn't call Izuku back and he is glad for it. A week and then another pass and the friendship between Shouto and him grow, as do Shouto's social skills. They now trust and tease each other so much that their friends compare them to a married couple which of course reduces Izuku to a pile of fumbling words as he tries to control the redness of his cheeks. Shouto seems unaffected by this behavior and continues as if nothing ever happened between them. Izuku can never forget that night they spend sleeping in the same bed after Shouto's nightmare. And soon enough, it isn't just one night as he takes the habit of sleeping alongside Shouto after every night terror.

One night Shouto gets home earlier than Izuku and picks up the mail. He splits it up between his and Izuku's mail but something catches his eye. One of the envelopes bears the recognizable seal of the Endeavor Company. Shouto fumes inside and goes to throw the letter in the trash until he sees who it is addressed to. Izuku Midoriya. Feeling the anger rise inside of him he rips open the envelope to find a check and a letter inside. The check is obviously addressed to Izuku and bears a large sum of money. Shouto then reads the letter.

 _Dear Izuku Midoriya,_

 _I hope you can make the most of our deal; I would be devastated if my poor son Shouto were to follow the sad path he's taken instead of living up to his name and potential. I know you will find good use of this money, and I added a little incentive to pay for the rest of your studies as well._

 _It was a pleasure doing business with you,_

 _Best regards,_

 _Enji Todoroki_

Shouto almost rips the letter in half but decides against this. If Izuku has really been playing on his father's side from the start he could use this to sue him. It is evidence after all and so he puts the letter and the check back inside the envelope. Then he waits in his room for Izuku to come home.

Izuku arrives an hour later, his shift ending later than Shouto's. When he gets home the sun is setting and the apartment is covered in darkness. He notices Shouto's shoes in the hall so he assumes the other might be asleep or something for all the lights to be off. Then he sees Shouto's door wide open and its habitant sitting at the edge of the bed staring right at him with a letter in his hand.

"Hey Shouto! Why are you in the dark?" Izuku feels a sense of dread spread between them but he doesn't make much of it.

"I like it. My turn. Why did you make a deal with my father?" Izuku feels his heart drop 6 feet under the Earth and his soul begin to weight him down. He forgets to breathe until air is forced back into his lungs. Shouto doesn't ask anything but continues to stare; now holding the letter at face level.

"I…. I…. I didn't make any deals with your father!"

"Then why is there a letter addressed to you along with a shit load of money from him?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Izuku takes a careful step forward.

"Oh, really? Denial is the card you're gonna play?" Shouto's voice is cold as ice and sends chills down Izuku's spine.

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about." Shouto swings the envelope around before extracting its contents. Izuku joins him in the room and turns on the light. Lighting however does not make Shouto's expression less scary.

"This came into the mail today. I was going to throw it out but then I noticed who it was addressed to. It's for you, but I took the liberty of opening it for you since you apparently take the liberty to make deals behind my back." Izuku grabs the letter Shouto hands him and reads it, becoming more and more appalled by every word. Then Shouto gives him the check and Izuku almost jumps. The amount is huge! Not only could it pay back their debt, he could probably not work for a few years and go on trips around the world with it.

"So do you deny it now?"

"I swear I didn't make a deal with your father." Shouto opens his mouth but Izuku shuts him down. "I never made a deal but your father did make an offer. He said he would pay me to convince you to change your mind."

"Pay you? That's an awful lot of money here. You could live comfortably the rest of your life. So why did you take it?"

"I didn't take it. I refused. I couldn't take that money from him. I wanted to get that money on my own and not by betraying my friend and making a shady deal with a corporate douche canoe."

"What would you need that money for anyway? I know my father and he always strives to offer the best kind of deal there is. So that means that you don't want the money for the sake of money itself, you need it for something. Yet your mother isn't sick, so what could it possibly be for?"

"I can't tell you that." Izuku looks at his feet and hopes Shouto drops the subject.

"You can't? I'm your friend, or so you keep saying, and if I'm correct friends tell each other things like that. Or maybe we've never been friends and you've just been playing me this whole time." An imaginary fist hits Izuku right in the gut and he stops breathing for a couple of seconds. Shouto is staring at him with hate Izuku has only seen directed towards his father. Tears begin to well in his eyes but he pushes them out and stands up straight.

"My father owed money to the Mob. Now that he's dead, the debt has been passed on to my mom and me but we can't pay it back. Most of that money on that check would go towards paying that debt."

"And the rest?"

"To pay for my studies. I swear Shouto; I would have never taken the deal. I need that money but that is not the way I want to get it. I couldn't do that to you, you're my friend."

"It doesn't matter where the money comes from, if it can get you and your mother out of a tough spot you should take it."

"It's your father's money! He hurt you and I'm not going to let that man hurt you anymore. I can never betray you that way."

"Oh yeah? You could just take the money and tell my stupid father you did your best to convince me but I'm not going back. He wouldn't care, it's just a small amount of the fortune he owns."

"But it's still not earned money. I don't want it, it makes me feel dirty."

"How so? You could just take it and walk out of my life like nothing ever happened. My father would be proud of you and might even add a little extra."

"Are you listening to me Shouto? I will not take that money! I can't accept something from someone who hurts the people I love!" Izuku realizes a second too late the word that passes his lips and hopes Shouto doesn't pick up on it. But he does and a bizarre smile spreads to his lips.

"Love now? You love me, is that the card you wanna play?" Izuku covers his mouth with his hands and words fall out into a mess he will never be able to pick up.

"No that's not… I don't… wait let me…."

"I think I've heard enough." Shouto throws the envelope with the letter and the money to Izuku who barely catches it. "I'm going for drinks with Momo. You do what you want with that money, I don't care anymore."

Shouto puts his shoes on and leaves as Izuku is struck silent by his words and his attitude. His words hurt him deeply but what wounds him even more is the slight disappointment he hears in Shouto's tone. Not being able to hold the tears back any longer, Izuku falls against the door and cries. He cries for his mistakes, for not telling Shouto about this earlier, for not telling him about his debt and for scaring him with mentions of love. He knows that he likes Shouto but he can't just drop that bomb on him in the middle of an argument. But now he has to make things right, he can't just let their friendship die because of a stupid misunderstanding. He grabs his phone and calls Momo. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey Midoriya, what's up? You want to do another impromptu movie night to cheer up your boyfriend?" Izuku doesn't call her out on her joke and goes straight to the point.

"Where are you? Is Shouto with you?"

"No, he's not here. I thought he was staying in tonight to work on a huge project due next week. He's not home?"

"Well, we kind of got into a fight about his father and he left saying he was getting drinks with you."

"He hasn't said anything to me. Should I be worried about you two fighting about dear old Todoroki senior?"

"Well his father wanted me to convince Shouto to abandon art and he bribed me with money I needed. Shouto found out by finding the money and he just burst into a cold rage. It was terrifying, but what scared me most was that he kept talking like our friendship was over. I can't let that happen! Shouto is my best friend and I don't want to lose him over something so stupid." Izuku tries to restrain his tears but a shudder shakes them out of him. He bets he sounds ridiculous to Momo right now.

"Don't worry. If being his friend for the best of 15 years has taught me anything, it's that Shouto would never let his father win. If he stops being friends with you, it's like he's letting his father win by tearing you apart. Besides, I happen to know that he cares about you too and the reason he may have acted the way he did is because he cares so much. So don't you worry, he won't stay mad at you forever."

"Thanks…. But that's not the whole story."

"What else is there?"

"I sort of let it slip that…. That I …" Izuku is not comfortable enough to admit his feelings to himself, so confessing to Momo is even harder.

"Spit it out. What did you say?"

"I sort of let it slip that I love him. But it's not like that, it's just a crush! I like him, that's all. Not like super scary and 'we're gonna live together' kind of love. But I couldn't explain myself and he just left after saying something condescending." Momo is silent for a few seconds on the other end of the line and Izuku starts to worry he said too much.

"I see. Shouto has always been wary of commitment. He fears nice things will be taken away from him any second by his father so he always keeps his distance from the things he likes. His studying art is the closest he's ever gotten to fully pursuing something he loves. If you let the word 'love' out, no wonder he got scared and ran away. He probably thinks you'd be better off accepting that money and leaving him be, am I right?"

"That's what he kept saying to me. But I don't ever want to do that. I care too much about him to accept his father's money, even if I don't have to hold my end of the deal."

"That might kick you back in the ass anyway. Todoroki senior is a bitter old man and he can make anyone's life a living hell. Trust me, you're better destroying that money and forgetting all about this."

"That's it! Destroy the money! Momo, where do you think Shouto is if he's not with you?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've searched for him on one of his lone wolf nights. He used to go to the abandoned cabin in the park when we were younger, maybe he's there."

"Thanks, I'll try that. Thanks for everything Momo."

"Glad I could help. Go get him tiger." Izuku hangs up and rushes to his room to grab a lighter and then sprints out the door.


	5. Lesson of the Heart

Isuku gets to the park in under ten minutes but spends another ten trying to find the cabin Momo spoke about. He eventually finds it but there isn't any light, not even from a phone. He opens the door and spots Shouto sitting on the ground, his body illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the only window. None of them speak for what seems like a minute.

"You found me, hurrah. Do you want a price with it or will the sheer contentment suffice?" Shouto's words are coated with ice but pain filters through anyhow.

"Momo told me I would find you here. I want to explain myself about earlier."

"You already explained, or don't you remember? I know all about the deal and your debt to the Mob. What else is there to explain?"

"I said something I shouldn't have. I hurt you and I didn't want to do that."

"So you admit it then? You don't love me, it was all a ruse?"

"No, where would you get that idea?" Shouto opens his mouth to say something but Izuku is faster. "Just let me explain. I said I couldn't accept something from someone who hurt the people I love. I know love is a strong word and I didn't want to scare you so I took it back, but you left without letting me explain what my true feelings about you were. We're friends, and don't get me wrong, I'd be overjoyed to keep it that way but the truth is I like you. I really like you. I like you more than a friend and I've been denying myself those feelings ever since they appeared. I was scared you didn't feel the same or that you would reject me for trusting too easily. I like you Shouto. I really do. And I'd like to go on a date with you one day, not one of those coffee shop meet ups or movie nights. A real date. Just you and me. And to prove it to you I'm going to burn the money and the letter from your father." Izuku takes out the lighter and the envelope, setting the latter on fire.

The silence that follows is deafening and Izuku doesn't know how long his legs will hold his shaking weight. The paper burns slowly on the ground between them and eventually all of the evidence is a pile of ash. Shouto gets up and walks past Izuku to the door.

"I need time to process this. You should go home and rest." And with those words he disappears into the night once again. Izuku is left trembling on his feet but he feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He pockets the lighter and goes back home with nothing better to do than wait.

Shouto walks around the lake in the park, his feet carrying him to an unknown destination while his brain tries to make sense of his emotions. He doesn't want to lose Izuku as a friend, that would be a huge blow and now that the envelope is destroyed maybe they can go back to the way they were before and pretend this never happened. But he knows they can't do that because now Izuku's feelings are out in the open, banging on the door of Shouto's heart, waiting for a response he is too terrified to give.

His feelings and rationality can only arrive at a stalemate so he does the last thing he thinks will work. He calls his first and best friend Momo.

"So, how did things go between you and Izuku? I swear to God if you broke that angel's heart I will tear you a new one." Shouto chuckles.

"I didn't exactly break it, but it's definitely not solidly held together now." Shouto pauses. "He found me and confessed. He likes me, Momo. I don't know what is wrong with that boy's head but he said he liked me and all I could do was be silent and leave him alone."

"You did what? That boy pours his feelings out to you and you let him go like a sack of potatoes? Shouto, I love you, but please for once don't use your cold logic to make sense of this situation."

"What do you mean? Logic is the best answer to most problems."

"Not in this case. Izuku likes you and all he wants is an answer from you."

"An answer?"

"Are you being obstinate or do you really not know what I'm talking about." Shouto sighs, knowing fully well what she is referring to even if it is the last thing he wants to admit.

"I can't tell him. What if father takes advantage of the situation? What if Izuku gets hurt? I can't continue this if everything I do hurts him. I hurt him more tonight than I ever did before, I don't want to continue doing that."

"You like him too, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I've liked him for a long time, but that doesn't mean I can just tell him that."

"Why not? He told you the way he felt, why can't you? You know, Shouto, this is as easy as it sounds."

"Easy for you maybe, but I don't want to hurt him. What if he realizes he doesn't like me anymore after we start dating? How much will that hurt him? I can't impose that on him."

"That was his decision to make when he told you his feelings. He is conscious of what could happen after his confession, but he went ahead anyway. You should treat him as an equal and respond to him, not be scared for him like you would for a helpless child. Trust him Shouto." Shouto sighs.

"Thank you Momo. I was a real idiot, wasn't I?"

"Both of you were if you ask me. Now go tell him how you feel and let him accept the consequences." Shouto hangs up as he realizes his feet carried him all the way to their apartment. The place where he had met Izuku, where he had learned to trust him with his life story, with his demons, where he had fallen in love with the way Izuku always smiled through hard times, always persevered. A single tear rolls on his cheek as he thinks of how selfish he was acting today and he hopes Izuku can forgive him.

Upon entering the apartment, Shouto notices all the lights are off but Izuku's shoes are the hall so he must be here. He almost assumes he is sleeping when he remembers Izuku snores quite loudly early in the night. He takes off his shoes and stands just in front of Izuku's door. It takes him a few seconds before he knocks.

"Come in."

He enters, not bothering to turn the lights on.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way…" Izuku starts but Shouto cuts him off.

"I was a real jerk, I see that now. I only saw my hatred for my father and it blinded me to how much I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Izuku sits up on his bed and pats the spot next to him for Shouto to sit.

"I forgive you, it was my fault for not telling you sooner."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. The evidence is burned and all that's left is that I hurt you. You bared yourself to me and instead of accepting you and telling you how I really felt I shunned you away. I'm scared Izuku. This is something so new to me and I don't want to hurt you anymore." Izuku grabs Shouto's shoulders and pulls him to his side.

"It's okay. I forgive you for everything."

"You can't, I don't deserve it. I can't let you be this nice to me when all I did was wound you."

"I can and I will Shouto. I like you, if you hadn't noticed, and I'm willing to take whatever risk necessary to see this through." Shouto feels tears welling up in his eyes, though they don't threaten to fall down.

"I like you too, Izuku. I've liked you for a really long time but I was afraid to break the equilibrium we had. I've liked you ever since that day you first woke me up from my nightmares. You were so kind and I pushed you away even then. I was terrible to you."

"Hey now, stop with that self-deprecating talk. I'm fine now and I don't hate you. I don't even think I could." Shouto's tears finally fall and he burrows his face into Izuku's side, letting the emotions flow out of him.

They stay that way for a couple of minutes until Shouto's tears dry and he pulls away from Izuku's now wet shirt.

"I'm quite the idiot, aren't I?" Shouto chuckles.

"You and me both." Izuku answers, burrowing himself in Shouto's shirt and wrapping his arms around him. "But you're the idiot I want to date so it doesn't matter to me."

"About that, you want to set up a date or something?" Izuku laughs, righting himself up. "What's so funny?"

"Only you would be so straightforward about this. But it's part of why I like you so don't take it the wrong way." Izuku stops to think. "We could do something Sunday. I don't have work and my studying schedule should be able to take the hit."

"Maybe the Sunday after that? I've got a bunch of projects due next week and I can't exactly spare much more time since I just spent all day not working on any of them."

"Yeah, that works. So you want to decide about everything now or should we take our time to determine what we wanna do? It's kind of my first date ever so I don't know what to do."

"Same here, but we can figure it out as things go." Izuku suddenly wishes he could turn on the light to look at Shouto's face and kiss him, but he figures they had enough emotions for the day.

"Let's call it a day then, I'm exhausted." Izuku slips back into his bed sheets and Shouto prepares to leave.

"I'll let you sleep. I'm gonna work on all my projects. Good night Izuku."

"Don't stay up all night. Good night Shouto."

The door closes behind Shouto and Izuku knows that the morning sun will definitely see his friend asleep on his art at his desk after trying to pull an all-nighter. Feeling lighter after confessing his feelings, Izuku settles into sleep quickly and dreams of possible dates he could have with Shouto.


	6. Izuku meets Shouto

The week and a half pass excruciatingly slowly for Izuku's taste. Shouto is buried in homework and doesn't even come into the bookstore to work and Izuku finds him most nights asleep on his art. He can't help but let his heart pinch every time he wishes he could kiss Shouto but has to refrain himself. Studies first, relationship second.

The week comes and goes and soon enough the fateful Sunday comes. Izuku spends about half an hour deciding between wearing a button up shirt or just a nice teal one to compliment his eyes and Shouto ingests more coffee than should be healthy to maintain his sleep deprived body up. Eventually they are both ready to leave and step out of their respective rooms.

Shouto is wearing white pants with a red shirt and Izuku finally settles on the teal shirt along with some khaki pants.

"You look good." Izuku murmurs upon seeing the other, his face blushing a deep red.

"Same for you." Shouto answers. Izuku almost laughs at how cliché this all is but Shouto stops him by opening the door and Izuku follows him outside. They catch a bus for downtown and enter a nice enough restaurant within their price range. They sit down on opposite sides of the table and the game of catching and evading the other's gaze starts.

"So we're doing this, for real? I can't believe this is happening." Izuku starts.

"Well you're the one who said he wanted to go on a date. You shouldn't be this surprised it worked out." Shouto's tone is a bit cold, but Izuku associates it to the unprecedented environment. His nerves are constantly melting and re-forging themselves so he can't really say he's calm himself either.

"I guess you're right. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. My brain is still pretty fried from the week I just spent. I don't think sleeping 3 hours per night and drawing all day is good for you." Shouto manages a half smile and Izuku feels his insides thaw.

"But you're still alive, aren't you? You lived through it all!" Silence follows and Izuku wishes he could think of something to say but all that crosses his mind is the urgency of finding something to say and that does nothing to help. Thankfully the food arrives shortly after and they get away with not talking by eating.

They finish their meal pretty quickly and soon it's back to conversation 101. Shouto gives it a try first, making Izuku relax a little.

"How was your week? I didn't get to see you much since I was working so hard. I hope you didn't suffer because of my all-nighters."

"My week was fine, but why would your work hurt me?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you take care of me when I fall asleep on my art. I've found numerous blankets on my shoulders and teacups taken away. One time you even managed to get my project from under me to prevent it from being smudged."

"Oh."Izuku turns a bright red. "But that's nothing. I just happen to be passing by and if I can be of help then why not help? It's because I care about you Shouto." Now it's Shouto's turn to blush and Izuku notices how his cheeks turn a slight pink and he smiles.

Feeling less nervous about the whole affair, they pay for their meal and walk out. They head for the nearby park, the one where Izuku found Shouto after their fight. They walk in the nearly empty aisles and Izuku finds braveness inside of him and grabs unto Shouto's hand. At first the other's hand becomes rigid, but then relaxes into the touch. Shouto looks kindly to Izuku, his face melting into a half smile.

They walk for a little longer until they reach a bench and sit down. Listening to the sounds of nature, Izuku finds himself in the same position of not knowing what to say. Fortunately, Shouto has something in mind.

"I want to thank you Izuku."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You helped me learn to trust others and trust my own decisions. Without you I would have never realized that I could live a life without being in constant fear of my father taking my friends away. So I thank you."

"I didn't even do that on purpose. All this time I was just trying to get to know you better and get close to you. I saw good in you when you opened up and I wanted to see it more."

"Thank you anyway. Thank you for seeing good in me even though there isn't much." Shouto looks down at his hands but Izuku grabs his face gently and turns it towards him.

"What are you saying? There is a lot of good in you, Shouto. That's what I most love about you. You're just so convinced it isn't there that you hide it under indifference and a cool attitude."

"You think I'm cool?" Shouto asks, melting into Izuku's touch.

"Very." Izuku answers, leaning forward and grabbing Shouto's face with both of his hands. "You're the coolest person I know. And the warmest." Izuku lets himself fall forward and close his eyes as their mouths meet. Shouto's lips are sweet against his and he melts into the kiss. A chill runs through Izuku and he gently moves his lips against Shouto's. Their breaths warm each other's faces and every touch seems amplified to a burning sensation. It takes all of Izuku's might to not let his tongue inside Shouto's mouth, but he takes pleasure in taking it slow and they separate after a few seconds, his head still spinning as his eyes open to reveal Shouto's face.

Izuku feels his face flush but doesn't care, only taking notice of the warm way Shouto's heterochromatic eyes shine in front of him. Not being able to help himself, he leans into another kiss, sloppier than the first but still amazing. He can never get enough of the cold yet warm taste of Shouto's lips, the way their breaths intertwine and how Shouto's hair feels between his fingers.

They separate to breathe and Izuku drops his hands down to grab Shouto's. They don't say a word and in a way they don't need to. The outside world is but a blur to them as Izuku intertwines his fingers with Shouto and declares proudly.

"I now declare us boyfriend and boyfriend. If you want, of course."

"There's nothing I'd want more in the world." Shouto chuckles and goes to kiss Izuku's rosy lips again. "My father can go to hell for thinking he could take a thing as wonderful as you away from me."


	7. Extra: Movie Night

_Heyyy, so this isn't actual content for the story. It happens after chapter 6 (which is the last chapter) and it's not really important for the plot. I just thought of this (and two more side stories) while having a migraine so I thought I should write it down because it's cute. Thank you for your kind comments, this fic has gotten so much more feedback and kudos that I ever thought possible. Thank you so much!_

It's been a while since they've had their friends over for movie night so Izuku asks Shouto if it's okay to invite them. They find a night that works for both of them and Izuku sends a group message.

 **DEKU: Hey, Shouto and I kinda wanna have a movie night next Friday. Anyone up for it? We can always move the date if you guys can't make it that Friday.**

 **REDRIOT: So you call him Shouto now?**

 **ICYHOT: That's my name.**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: Don't mind hair for brains, we can both make it on Friday. Want us to bring some food? I think I might have leftover booze too.**

 **DEKU: Bring whatever you want. If there's not enough we can just buy what's missing at the grocery store across the street.**

 **CREATI: You're actually really lucky; this is my only free Friday of the month. Thank you for saving me a night of loneliness!**

 **DEKU: Sure thing Momo.**

 **INGENIUM: I can come on said Friday, and I shall bring some classic Lays and a bottle of Sprite for everyone.**

 **DEKU: Thank you Iida!**

 **INGENIUM: No need to thank me, it is only my duty to bring refreshments since you are the host.**

 **URAVITY: I can come too, but I'm tight on budget so I don't think I can bring anything.**

 **EARPHONEJACK: Hell yeah, finally a movie night I can come! Can't wait to catch up with you guys! I'll try to buy something on my way there but I can't promise anything.**

 **KINGEXLOSIONMURDER: Unreliable.**

 **CREATI: Ignoring that unfounded comment…. It'll be nice to see each other. I'm gonna be super busy after this so I don't know if we can have more movie nights. How's your schedule Shouto?**

 **ICYHOT: It's pretty packed too. I'm only doing this because Izuku asked me to and said it would be nice to relax every once in a while.**

 **URAVITY: And he is right! I love movie nights at your place, it's so fun! Plus all of us will be here this time!**

 **INGENIUM: So it's settled then. Friday of next week at 7pm, as per usual?**

 **DEKU: Sure, whatever works for everyone.**

 **CREATI: 7 is fine.**

 **URAVITY: Works for me.**

 **EARPHONEJACK: Yep, same here.**

 **REDRIOT: Hell yeah bro! We'll be there.**

 **INGENIUM: By "we", do you refer to yourself and Bakugou?**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: I'm his boyfriend, you gotta a problem with it?**

 **INGENIUM: No, I'm just asking since you did not disclose this information to us.**

 **URAVITY: You guys are finally together?**

 **REDRIOT: Yep. Took him long enough.**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: What do you mean "finally"? We've only known each other two months.**

 **CREATI: Yeah but Kirishima was shamelessly in love with you and you've been dancing around him since you two first met. I'm glad you worked it out.**

 **EARPHONE: Yeah looks like Bakugou finally manned up.**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: Shut up or I'll kill you!**

 **URAVITY: Hahaha, still the same awful attitude though.**

 **DEKU: Maybe Kirishima will help him with that.**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: Shut up fucking Deku, no one asked your fucking opinion.**

 **ICYHOT: Bakugou, apologize or you're banned from movie nights.**

 **DEKU: Shouto, don't worry, it's fine. He doesn't mean anything by it.**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: Looks like you've gotten yourself a boyfriend to watch over you, useless Deku.**

 **DEKU: It's not like that, we're just friends.**

 **REDRIOT: Whatever you say dude. Well, I gotta go back to studying. God I hate antiderivatives!**

 **KINGEXPLOSIONMURDER: I'll help you, just wait a second hair for brains.**

 **URAVITY: Gotta go too, my parents are waiting for my call. See you guys Friday!**

 **CREATI: Bye.**

 **EARPHONEJACK: I'll try to bring something, I promise.**

 **INGENIUM: I also need to excuse myself. I will see you soon my friends.**

 **DEKU: Good luck with studying guys!**

Izuku closes the app and looks up to find Shouto already staring at him. He blushes and they both look away as fast as lightning.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about us in the chat, I assumed you didn't want anyone to know yet and I didn't want to upset you." Izuku explains.

"I don't think we'll be able to deny it very long however, Momo already suspects it and I think we owe our friends the truth."

"Really?" Izuku smiles at Shouto. "What do we tell them? That we're dating? I mean, that's the truth but I guess they expect us to be boyfriends or something but I don't know if we can even apply that term to what we have just yet and even if I'm ready to call you my boyfriend I don't know how you feel and since you're the one who was more hesitant to start this you should be the one deciding what we call ourselves but I don't know…"

"Izuku." Izuku looks up to find Shouto smiling at him gently and putting a hand on his knee. Izuku feels the warmth of his hand and immediately blushes. "You're rambling. It's adorable, but it won't get us very far. Remember our first date?"

"You mean our only date? Yes, of course, I'll never forget it."

"Then you'll remember you already decided on being boyfriends and I agreed wholeheartedly, so stop worrying about this." Shouto's hand reaches for Izuku's cheek and he plants a soft kiss on his lips, the motion tender and designed to soothe him.

"You're right, I'm just worried about what they'll think. Especially Kacchan."

"If that asshole says anything negative about us I will kick his ass out of our apartment." Izuku laughs and grabs Shouto's hand with his own.

"Thank you. I'm really excited about this, I don't want to ruin what we have."

"You won't." Shouto leans down again and this time kisses Izuku with passion, his hands pulling Izuku's waist closer to his. Izuku kisses him back, their lips brushing lightly against each other like they're too shy to ask entrance. Soon, too soon, Shouto breaks the kiss and leans back. "I actually have a lot of work I need to do so I'm gonna do that. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who wanted this movie night so we gotta accommodate. Tell me if you need anything." With one last peck, they both go into each of their rooms. They tried earlier in the week to work alongside each other but, they spent an hour glancing at each other and getting nothing done until the studying hour resulted in a make out session. Since then they decided to work alone to be productive.

Soon enough Friday comes around and Izuku goes out to buy some Coca-Cola and chips before their friends start arriving. Shouto is still finishing up the last touches on a charcoal drawing when he gets back and so he sets up the living room by himself. Iida is the first to arrive, followed by Uraraka, Momo and then Jirou. Bakugou and Kirishima come up an hour late but the others still haven't decided on a movie to watch. Soon they decide to travel down memory lane and watch the first _Harry Potter._ They actually end up having three bags of chips and two bottles of soda, along with some beer Bakugou brought even though only he and Kirishima drink.

They make it through the first movie, everyone more or less talking most of the time and even saying the lines with the actors since they all know the movie so well. Shouto is sitting on the ground next to Izuku and keeps sending glances at him, hesitant to speak up or do anything. Izuku seems quite involved in the movie and keeps on commenting on how gay Draco is for Harry with Bakugou, making it seem like they are arguing even if they agree. Momo is sitting on the couch behind him and he can feel her stare pierce through him as if she's trying to decipher what the situation between the two of them is. Shouto doesn't say much apart from his usual comments on the movie making and fun facts about the actors, which the others often respond with "we already know".

They finish the first movie and Iida goes in to get the second one started.

"Hey, Icy Hot! You know if you want to cuddle with your boyfriend no one's gonna care. I mean, Eijirou's practically on my lap right now and the only person who bothered by it is Iida." Iida turns around with a shocked face.

"Kacchan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Midoriya, you really think we're that blind? Shouto barely said a word so far and he's had his eyes on you more than the goddamn TV!" Jirou adds. "Momo seems to know a thing or two about what's going on so why don't you enlighten us?"

"Well…. I…."

"What Izuku is trying to say is that he and I are dating." Shouto states, staring at Bakugou as if daring him to provoke him again.

"So like I said, he's your boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Then stop staring at him like a chocolate bar in the candy aisle and fucking do what you wanna do. I'm tired of seeing you dance around the issue."

"You're one to talk." Momo says.

"Hey, Deku finally found someone that actually sees something good in him, whatever that may be, so Icy Hot should at least own up to his feelings. Congrats, by the way. Can't believe it took you longer than me to face your feelings."

"You mean you guys knew?" Izuku asks.

"Well it was kinda obvious you two liked each other." Uraraka says.

"I'm glad you guys actually figured something out." Momo adds before Iida goes back unto the couch and starts the next movie.

"Hey, we should celebrate this." Kirishima says.

"Not now babe, we're watching a movie." Bakugou responds.

"Let's make a toast then." Uraraka proposes.

"Shhh, the movie started." Iida says.

"Relax, it's the credits. Let's cheer. For Midoriya and Todoroki!" Jirou says, raising her glass and ignoring the glare from Iida who raises his own reluctantly. They drink and go back to watching the movie. Shouto glances questioningly at Izuku before raising his arm and bringing it around Izuku's shoulders. The green haired boy takes the hint and leans into Shouto's torso, one of his hands wrapping around it. They blush and ignore the soft "awws" emerging around them. Bakugou murmurs a barely hidden "fucking finally" and they resume their movie night, Izuku feeling lighter now that their secret is out. He lifts his head slightly to deliver a soft peck on Shouto's cheek before settling back into their cuddling position and starting another conversation with Kirishima on how they could possibly tell the twins apart accurately 90% of the time.


End file.
